Jun Jou Romantica
by i'dratherdream
Summary: Remus needs help with entrance exams so his brothers best friend, Sirius, tutors him. Soon he is being romanced by him. Harry has always been in a unrequited love, can Cedric capture his heart? Oliver is being persued by his ex-bro in law and bosses son


**Ok so I know I'm totally slacking on my other stories and I suck at updating and I have ADD because instead of working on one story I keep starting new ones. But whatever.**

**I was sitting here watching anime and was like gosh I LOVE Junjou Romantica! The plot is amazing and very cute. Then I was like gosh I LOVE Sirius and Remus! So thence came my brilliant plan to collaborate them! So the plan is, is that if people like episode one then I'll keep doing it, but if not then I'm trashing it because, 1 its very time consuming, and 2 I need to work on my other stories.**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**If you like or don't like but haven't seen this anime you need to get your ass on YouTube and watch it! Or go to Manga fox and read the anime!**

**Things you should know : ' ' = usually mens remus thoughts. " "= is talking. Just so no one gets confused.**

**if you have any questions or comments feel free to send it my way!**

**None of this belongs to me! Plot goes to whoever wrote junjou romantica and characters are to Harry Potter people!**

It had all started a few days ago.

_Remus had looked down at his student report card, a poor one at that, as he walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his brother. He reached the top, headed down the hallway to the door and thought about how the Center Exam was only four months away. How was he ever going to get into M university, let alone the Economics, Business, and Law department?_

"_With results like these, I might be in trouble," he said to himself, tucking the report card in the pocket of his black stiff collar school uniform._

_A tired sigh escaped his lips as he turned the knob and entered the apartment._

_"I'm back-" _

_His greeting was cut off by the surprise of what he saw. His brother, James, was pinned against the wall by a tall dark haired man with broad shoulders. He was kissing his brother affectionately on the cheek, like a lover. They both turned and looked at him, well James looked but the man seemed to glare at him like he was enflamed at the disruption._

_Remus just stared at them shocked, his jaw open._

"_Welcome home, Remus," James said as he always did, the man all over him not affecting his pleasant tone. Said man seemed to stoop lower to snuggle with James. James chuckled, "Come on, Sirius, get up already!"_

_Remus felt like a cold winter had hit him. Chills and goose bumps enveloped him. "Big brother?"_

"_Your little brother, James?" the man asked in a deep voice, looking completely uninterested._

_James smiled. "Yeah. Remus this is my friend Sirius Black."_

"_Oh?" he smirked and laughed a little, still holding onto James who didn't seem to mind at all. "He doesn't look a thing like you."_

_Remus eyebrow twitched with rage and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

_It was an absolute worst first impression. This is how he met the Great Lord Black, a.k.a Sirius._

Remus let out a tired sigh. He was wearing a jumper, jeans, and his backpack, as he stepped in front of a large building. 'An ordinary guy like me shouldn't be in a place like this with a pot full of stew.'

He readjusted his grip on the plastic bag that was carrying the pork stew. Remus took another look at the tall elegant building in front of him. The excellent gentleman residing here was a member of the family behind the Black Group. He graduated T University Law School at the head of his class, and was currently a super-popular novelist, and at 28 years old, the youngest recipient of the Naomori Award- the great Lord Sirius Black. Through some twist of fate, starting today this lord would be his private tutor.

A woman wearing a jogging suit walked by with her small dog as Remus thought about this and raised his chin demanding himself to not be intimidated. With a new pep in his step he waltzed through the glass door to the lobby, got in the elevator and made his way to the top of the building. Once at the front door of Mr. Black's he rang the doorbell. When no one answered it he pressed it three more times.

He looked at the door incredulously. "What, he's not even here? Well he said to let myself in if he wasn't here so I'm going in!" He searched his jean pockets for the key, slid it home and let himself in.

Remus eyes grew large as the door opened. "Wow! Amazing!"

It was a large penthouse with a huge open space. The red furniture to the left was for a spacious sitting area. A little further back in front of a wall of large windows and a glass door leading to a large patio was a decent sized table and a long table for eating. And to the left was a bar like counter with bar stools in front of a complete kitchen. To the right of the entrance and behind the couch in the first sitting room were stairs leading to a walk way that circled over the downstairs. In between the set of stairs was another sitting room with dark couches that could be closed off by a sliding door

"This is so unnecessarily spacious!"

He stepped in and made his way over to the sitting room with red couches. He set down the bag on the table next to a note and 2 piles of books that were both half wrapped in paper. He picked up the note and read it over. "_'I'm sleeping, so please help yourself to the manuscript'_," he read a sentence out loud. "Oh so he is here."

He set down the paper and picked up one of the books. The blue cover read Midair Deep Sea. "Hey I've seen this at the bookstore! So he's the guy who wrote this?" He briefly flipped through it before he became distracted by the other pile of books. "What's this book over here?"

Setting down Midair Deep Sea he picked up the other book. On the cover was a drawing of a tall high school boy hugging another high school boy from behind, both boys looked slightly familiar. The title was Romance in the Student Council Room and written by someone he didn't know. "A different pen name?"

Remus opened it in the middle and once again his eyes became wide. He couldn't believe what this page said! He could really only comprehend certain lines.

_James, his eyes lowered, laughed suddenly._

"James?"

_Sirius slowly pressed his own lips to James' slightly..._

Remus was so baffled he read the last two words out loud, "…parted ones." He read it again and slowly his brain began to understand what this book was. "James?"

"HEY!" Remus roared as he thundered up the stairs and kicked open the first door he found. "Wake the hell up, you worthless two-bit hack! What the hell is going on in this book?! It's you and Brother! What the hell are you thinking?! I demand an explanation…"

Once Remus looked around the room he had to pause. There was one large futon in the middle of the huge room, with a large lump in the middle and a huge teddy bear with a ribbon around its neck. But that wasn't what made him stop. The rest of the room was filled with toys. Trains rolled on there long tracks, battery charged bunnies banged on little drums, teddy bears and other stuffed animals sat on shelves, all amid thousands of toys.

Then to add to the mix the lump rose slowly until the extremely tired looking and pissed figure of Mr. Black appeared. "You saw it didn't you?" he growled

Finally Remus realized who this person was, how famous he was, how rich, how accomplished this man was and could feel intimidation creep up on him. A blush came to his cheek at disturbing this great mans sleep. Suddenly he realized he was about to apologize. Remus shook his head to wake himself up. 'D-Don't falter self!'

Remus stepped forward and pointed at the book in outrage. "Hey! The characters in this porno-book are you and Brother, aren't they?!" he threw the book down and spat. Mr. Black just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you were a pervert! I thought something was off from the very first time I met you! With you clinging to brother like that. And then you go and say you want to be paid for my lessons with brothers homemade beef stew!" Mr. Black sighed before slowly getting up to silence the small yet annoying puppy that was barking at him.

Remus was on such a torrent he didn't notice at all. He closed his eyes and began to yell louder. "That's disgusting! Don't try to drag my brother into your messed up little world! He's good-natured and kind of a space case, and your just taking advantage of that against his will, aren't you?!"

Before Remus could utter another word Mr. Black's hand slammed on the door next to his face. Remus gasped and looked at the furious expression of his tutor. "Who is doing _what_ against his will now?" he asked in a low deadly voice.

Remus stepped back a little and stuttered, "Uh, I mean…"

"Did James say he was being taken advantage of?"

"N-No he didn't say that…" He realized he was panicking and attempted to return to the defensive. "A-anyway, don't go near my brother! Go find some other guy! Any man'll do anyway, right?"

Mr. Black's eyes widened in shock before turning into a horrible glare. He grabbed Remus wrist and dragged him over to the bed with a growl.

The boy gasped. "W-Wait..." It was pointless as the older man threw him on his back on the bed before kneeling over him. "What?"

"What the hell do you know?" Mr. Black hissed.

Remus struggled to move his legs that were trapped between the other man's legs. "Wait a-"

"What the hell do you know about me and James?"

Remus struggled until he was able to turn on his side and then on all fours. "Hey! Let go of me!" he tried to crawl away but Mr. Black simply shoved and held him down face first.

"_Any man will do_?" He let go and sat straight. "You piss me off." He leaned over Remus' back before letting a hand curl around the boy's waist and grab his crotch.

"Hey!" he yelled as he gasped in surprise. He quickly turned his body swinging his arm, but the man grabbed his arm. "You bastard, what do you think you're…" Mr. Black pulled him so Remus' back was against his chest. He continued to fondle his crotch and even unzipped his trousers and let his hand feel him through his boxers. "Stop that!"

In a taunting way he let both his hands play with Remus jumper as he whispered in his ear with a smirk. "Any man will do right? You said it yourself."

Remus gulped audibly as Mr. Black's hand lifted up his jumper and caressed his chest. "Th-that's not what I meant… Wait a minute!" He struggled to keep noises at bay as his nipples were played with and his neck kissed.

The hand in his jumper came up through his jumper to hold his chin as the other hand returned to his pants. This time grabbing his bare member and stroking it. He made small noises as he tried to stop the groans from escaping his lips with each wonderful stroke. His fighting almost came to a stand still as he tried to stop his body from reacting. His eyes closed and he bit his lip.

"Why don't you scream for help?" he whispered in that low dangerous voice. "Mr. D grade idiot."

Those words made Remus eyes shoot open and anger boiled inside him. "What'd you say you asshole?!"

This seemed to amuse Mr. Black as he chortled before gripping Remus harder. Remus gasped and leaned forward and gripped the sheets. He tried to find some control but the hand on him was so _practiced_ and so _good_.

'I can't… I can't let myself cry out. I will _not_ lose to him!' Remus just kept gasping for air as the talented hand aroused him further. With each stroke a minute seemed to trickle by for him. And with each stroke he found himself coming closer to completion

His whole body was tense as he tried to keep control. But as his release came upon him like a wave, his face relaxed.

He was trying to hold it back but then a humored voice whispered in his ear, "You're kind of cute." He couldn't hold on any longer and that voice brought him to release. His come spurted all over Mr. Black's hand.

Mr. Black stood and stepped off the bed to look at his handy work. With a laugh he licked his fingers and said, "That sure didn't take long," in a demeaning voice.

Remus gripped the sheets and hissed, "I'm gonna kill this bastard!"

* * *

"I'd always dreamt of living in a regular middle-class family," Mr. Black said as he lit a cigarette. They were both sitting on the red couches on opposite sides of the table. Mr. Black had put on a tie, vest, button up shirt, and slacks. He kept pushing back his long black hair in a tired way, but Mr. Black had a way of looking bored and elegant at the same time, all whilst looking casually handsome.

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "So I started collecting various things, mostly toys and it ended up like this. By the way," Mr. Black indicated the bear. "This guy is Mr. Jones."

Remus stared at Mr. Black with a droll look. "Your thoughts are already quite abnormal." Suddenly something clicked in Remus head. "Ah I get it; you're a typical rich kid after all." Remus crossed his legs and smiled. Here he was going to poke some fun at the old pervert. "Your father neglected his family, your mother abandoned child-caring and devoted herself to her hobbies. Raised in a family that only pretended to get along, you were on bad terms even with your brother, and you grew up alone. No one around you understood how you felt so you acted like a delinquent to rebel, but actually you were just lonely. But you had a red sports car and a long-haired dog named Alexander."

For a moment Mr. Black just glared and Remus laughed quietly to himself, feeling smug.

"How did you know?"

Remus stared at him baffled. "I was right?!" In frustration he tried to make fun of him again. He smacked a fist into his palm. "Ah! I can explain your sexual orientation too!" He put on a smug face. "Your mother brought a lover home, and you ended up seeing them with your own eyes- trauma!" He crossed his arms and looked at him side ways with a smirk. "Ever since then you lost all desire for woman. Then you had a kind tutor who was like an older brother to you. He did some "naughty" things to you, and you discovered you were gay!" Remus laughed again as Mr. Black too a long drink of coffee.

"If that came out now, the newspaper would be all over it."

For what seemed like the hundredth time Remus was again baffled. "Seriously?!"

There was silence for a moment as they both crossed there arms and stole glances at each other. They both thought the same thing. 'I can't see any way that we could get along. But for James sake I have to put up with it.' They both looked down slightly embarrassed at how they had acted.

Mr. Black put down his mug and picked up his cigarette. "Okay, so where are you aiming for?"

Remus continued to look down. "M University."

Mr. Black chuckled before lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "You sure you're fully conscious?"

The boys temper flared. He jumped to his feet and pointed at Mr. Black. "The hell?! Everything you say pisses me off! You don't know until you try!"

"No, I know," Mr. Black answered quickly with a mighty air. "I already took a look at your answers to the trial exam." He grabbed the exam off the table and lifted it showing Remus all the red ink showing his mistakes and of course the awful big 30 on it. "This isn't the level of forgetting a formula or making carless errors. You don't even understand the problem." He tapped the paper for emphasis.

Remus could feel the painful shame of his truth pierce his heart and seemed to deflate.

Mr. Black looked at the rest of his papers again, looking extremely bored. "Lower your standards. Every school's got an economics department."

He stomped his foot. "I'm set on M University! No _way_ I'm going anywhere else! I've got to go there for brother, too!" Sirius looked up suddenly interested. "If I can't go there, I'd rather just not go at all!"

"Why did you bring up James?"

Remus demeanor changed from stubborn child to embarrassed and shameful. He sat down and refused to look up. "You know about it, too, don't you? Our parents died in an accident 10 years ago. Ever since then brother has been the one who took care of me. Even though he got accepted to M University."

Remus still remembered when they were discussing this at the funeral home; he had only been 8. James had hugged Remus and said, _I'll raise Remus myself. I'll do my utmost to support him!_

"It was because of me that he gave up on school and started working. So if I'm going to go to an economics department anyway, I want to be at M University, the school brother wanted to go to." Remus looked up and saw Mr. Black staring at him. "My motives might not be the best, but…" Remus looked down again.

Mr. Black smiled and stood up he walked over, startling the boy, before ruffling Remus hair with his big hand. "I got it. If that's how it is I'll definitely get you in. you can't possibly fail with me as your teacher," he said happily. "Okay?"

Remus touched his head once the hand was gone and blushed before smiling. "Ye-yeah!"

'I'm not totally sure I can trust a guy who did _that_ to me, but … Anyway I've taken my first step towards M University!'

* * *

Sirius was looking at Remus student repot card as they began tutoring in Sirius' study. "Wow C's good job!"

Remus grinned as he sat at the desk in the desk chair. "Well, you know. When I actually bother to try, it's a piece of cake!" he laughed feeling on top of the world

Sirius smiled. "Don't get too carried away."

"Carried away with what? I'm just that good!" Remus grinned cheekily at Sirius.

Though Remus said that he knew Sirius was actually an excellent teacher; way better then the teachers at school. If it hadn't been for Sirius Remus would have still been getting D's. No way was he going to admit that though.

Remus eyebrow twitched as he noticed that somewhere along the line he had started calling Mr. Black, Sirius. 'It kind of pisses me off.'

Sirius smiled and sat. "James will be thrilled, I'm sure. I want to get you to pass and see him smile."

Remus frowned. "Do you really love him that much?"

He seemed unaffected by the comment. "What's this all of a sudden?" he didn't even look up.

"I'm asking if you love him," Remus looked away feeling embarrassed for asking.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's completely one sided. The book you read is just my fantasy."

Remus turned and looked at him. "But, you know, he's got a girlfriend already."

Sirius met his eyes with a smile. "Yeah I know."

He sat himself backwards on the chair and let his chin rest on the back support with a worried look as he listened.

"Being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend." Sirius had a melancholy smile.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If you really love him, you should just shove his girlfriend out of the picture an make yourself his number one."

He chuckled. "You really are young." Remus stared at him with reproach. "He means the most to me. That's why I don't want him to hate me." Sirius grabbed a small teddy bear off the floor and placed it in between him and Mr. Jones, who seemed to follow Sirius around the house. He patted the bear on the head, looking content.

Remus looked down. Recently he began to realize that Sirius never did anything that James wouldn't like. He treated James gently, preciously, as if he were a jewel. Sirius was earnest and blindly devoted.

The boy swiveled the chair so his back was to Sirius. "What an idiot," he whispered. "It's only going to hurt that way."

Sirius looked up but said nothing.

* * *

"Whoa!" Remus was wearing his winter jacket as he was outside, on his way to Sirius' house from school. He was looking at the A's and B's on his report card. "A-Awesome! Such dramatic increase in so short a time! Maybe I really am a genius! Yeah like I'm a lion that's been awakened!" Remus hands shook with excitement as an insuppressible grin took over his face.

Now he really had a shot at M University. He was over whelmed with happiness and realized he had to tell Sirius. He turned towards the direction of Sirius pent house and started to run as the sun was setting. He thought, 'I want to see him! He'll praise me for sure, I know it!'

He stopped at a traffic safety sign for children and realized what he just said. 'I've gotta tell Sirius'? I want to see him? What's up with the cheerful dash into the sunset? Like some love struck maiden? What the hell was up with that? Brother should be who he wanted to tell first!

A thought struck Remus and he angrily thought, 'No! No it's not true! I…'

"I do not like _men_!" he yelled in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?"

Remus jumped and turned around to see Sirius standing there in a dark gray trench coat and a lighter gray scarf wrapped around his neck, almost covering his mouth. He was looking at Remus like he was bonkers.

"Oh, t-teacher! Th-thy doth appearest in most excellent spirits!" he babbled, praying and doubting that Sirius hadn't heard what he had yelled.

Sirius just stared. "Sounds like you need to study your ancient literature from scratch. Anyways, it's good we ran into each other. Let's go home together. I bought a cake." Sirius lifted up a plastic bag with a large box in it. He handed it to Remus and he took it, confused. "It's James birthday!"

"What?"

Sirius looked at him with a sly smile. "Looks like you'd forgotten.

"Of-of course I didn't forget!" Remus lied but guilt filled him. He suddenly remembered his report card and lifted it up to give it to Sirius. "I got this today."

Sirius looked at it with an air of arrogant and bored yet handsome elegance. Remus looked down feeling stupid for being so excited to show him and now that Sirius was looking at it he was unimpressed.

Suddenly he felt Sirius' large hand ruffle his hair and he immediately took the defensive. "What're you doing?"

Sirius laughed, moved his hand and said, "Good job!"

Remus heart beat frantically sped up and his cheeks turned red.

'Why is my heart pounding?'

Sirius was only praising him because he wanted to make James happy. The thought made Remus stomach churn. His grip on the bag tightened.

* * *

James looked tired as he walked into the kitchen but he still had a smile and spoke pleasantly. "I'm home- ah!"

Confetti from poppers sprayed his face as Sirius said, "Happy birthday, James!"

Remus clapped his hands. "Happy birthday!"

Behind them the dinner table was set and had all of James favorite foods on it.

"Wow, what a feast! Thank You!" James said happily.

Sirius stuck out a little wrapped box. "Here this is from me." Before James could open it he asked, "You wanted the watch we saw together before, didn't you?"

James looked at him worriedly. "Eh? But that was really expensive!"

The dark haired man smiled at his friendly. "One luxury a year won't kill you."

Remus watched on quietly with a look of loneliness as James thanked him, though Sirius seemed to be the happiest person in the room. As if he had received the expensive watch, not James. "Brother you forgot to shut the door," Remus said annoyed as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. But the sight of a red haired woman stopped him from going a step forward.

"Oh sorry," James laughed. "Ah that's right I have something very important to tell you. I'm glad you're here too Sirius.

"Come on let go already," he laughed. James walked into the hallway dragging Sirius who was clinging to him like a sulking child. James extracted himself from Sirius and walked to stand by the red haired woman. "This is Lily Evans, we've decided to get married."

James looked happily down at her, missing Sirius face of total shock and heart break. Remus as well looked shocked, he looked over at Sirius, expecting the man to be on the verge of tears, and maybe have to excuse himself. Remus was ready to give him a reason to leave or maybe even distract James from seeing him break down. But Sirius smiled jubilantly.

"That's great you finally did it, James! And she's such a beautiful woman." He stepped in front of Remus to shake James hand.

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you're happy about it, too." James smiled. "I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to."

Sirius smiled at him in a melancholy way.

Before anything else could be said Remus smacked the wall with a closed fist. He looked furious. All three of them looked at him in shock.

"Remus?" James asked.

"…some more." He mumbled in reply.

"What?"

"The champagnes gone I'll go buy some more."

"They won't sell to a minor."

Remus knew he had to leave now or else James would see. "Sirius can come with me." Quickly he grabbed Sirius hand and dragged him out the door, almost too quick for Sirius to grab his jacket and scarf. With a slam of the door they left James and Lily looking after them in confusion.

* * *

Outside it was dark and cloudy and it smelled like rain. The sounds of someone crying filled the cool winter air.

Sirius watched as Remus, his back facing him, leaned over on his knees, trying to catch his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Remus said as he cried.

Sirius just stood there, his hands in his pockets. "Why are you apologizing?"

"That was just…too cruel!" Remus sobbed. He repeatedly wiped away tear after tear. "You'd been in love with him the whole time! You always cared for him and yet…He wanted to introduce her to you first?! He was so insensitive! This is the first time I've ever wanted to punch him!" Remus wanted the tears to stop but his heart seemed to brake for the man standing behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut but the tears came even faster.

Sirius smiled a small smile and let out a little laugh. "Your all dirty from crying."

"I'm crying because of you!" He turned and yelled. "Once I start crying I can't stop even if I want to." His anger quickly melted as another sob shook him.

Sirius stepped forward and ruffled his hair. "I see." He grabbed Remus chin and lifted to his own while grabbing the arm that was about to push him away. He quickly put his lips to Remus'. Remus didn't struggle; all he could do was stand there, eyes wide with surprise. Sirius hand grabbed his face and the other wrapped around the boy's waist; he stepped forward putting his long leg in between Remus' and pulled him closer. Remus body relaxed a little and his hands struggled to stay up but they fell limp.

Sirius lightly pulled his face away and laughed softly at Remus blank flushed and dried face. "You stopped."

Sirius breath seemed to catch and his tall figures stooped down to hug Remus and hide his face on his shoulder. "Sorry just for a little while…"

Remus didn't react at first but then his hands came up slowly, grabbed Sirius jacket, and held him close. Snow started to fall as Remus said. "Sirius, you can cry, if you want to…"

"Idiot," he replied. "Little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their elders." His voice was soft and deep. Remus couldn't help the tears that started to fall again. "I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born. Except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see my like this."

Remus could feel the warm drops on his shoulder and shapeless emotions kept welling up inside of him. 'If only I could stay together with him forever. If only I could become someone special to him.' Thoughts like that ran through head as he stood there, unable to take his hands away and let him go.

* * *

It was spring and the cherry blossom trees in Sirius patio were blooming beautifully, pink flowers covering the trees.

Remus was in the bathroom. He looked at himself and fixed his spiked hair one more time before grinning. "Yes, perfect." He was completely ready for opening ceremonies of his first day of college.

Suddenly Sirius appeared behind him, smoking a cigarette. His hand ruffled Remus hair purposefully ruining the hair style causing the boy to yell in reproach. Sirius ignored him, with a god-like air he said, "You got accepted on the waitlist. Save your preening for when you deserve it."

"Shut up! I still got in! That's all that matters," he yelled.

Sirius shrugged. "That's true. Even if you got _waitlisted_, once you officially enroll no one will ever know you were _waitlisted_. If a _waitlisted_ student can properly graduate, then even a _waitlisted-_"

"Quit saying waitlist, waitlist!" In frustration Remus stomped out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the red couched sitting room where his tie and jacket were lying. He grabbed the purple tie and attempted to tie it around the collar of his black button up shirt.

It just so happened that on the day James and Remus apartment contract was up, James was transferred to a different city for work. Remus was temporarily living as a sponger in Sirius house.

Remus looked down at his crumpled tie when it wouldn't tighten. It was a complete mess and apparently Sirius noticed too. "Hey, hey. How the hell did you tie this?"

He walked up behind Remus and looked over his shoulder. "I'll do it for you so watch closely."

"O-okay," he replied as Sirius undid the mess.

He stopped noticing Remus shirt. "Your buttons are one off." Sirius sighed and looked at Remus like he was an idiot. "You're utterly hopeless. Come on take it all off." The 28 year old began unbuttoning Remus shirt.

The thought of Sirius undressing him made Remus turn red and he attempted to pull away. "Ah! I'll do it myself! I just hadn't been paying attention." The man seemed unaffected by his struggling. "Besides if I don't hurry I'll be late to the entrance ceremony."

"Not to worry," he said in his ear. "It's five minutes to M University in my red sports car." Sirius sat on the couch pulling Remus down onto his lap before undoing his pants.

"W-wait a second!" he gasped. "Are you half asleep again?"

Sirius smirked a devilish smirk before kissing Remus on the cheek and stroking him. The boy moaned as he said, "Consider it an Honor. You don't yet understand exactly what it means to have Mr. Black fall for you."

Remus looked at him with a bewildered face. "I don't even _want_ to understand!"

The moment Remus felt compassion for this pure-hearted romanticist, his fate was sealed.

"Someone help!"

'Brother I think I may have moved into a very dangerous place!'

"Wh-what are you doing?! Cut it out! Hey... Stupid Sirius!"

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Extra:

They were sitting across from one another on the red couches during a study session when Remus asked, "Hey… why did you name your bear Mr. Jones?"

"I had some other candidates in mind," he said looking over the paper, a cigarette in his mouth. "Smith, Williams, Brown, Taylor… but in the end Jones is the most common family name in England, meaning it's both popular and ordinary. That's exactly what I'd been longing for, so I chose that name for him with great respect." He patted Mr. Jones, who was sitting next to him, on the head lovingly.

Remus gave him a droll stare. "…I see…"

"To compete with the number of Jones' in England, I've accumulated this many," Sirius pointed to a huge pile of teddy bears in the corner. How had Remus missed that?

"Wow!" Remus turned away and felt sorry for Sirius as he said, "But uh, Smith is the most common name."

Sirius dropped the papers he was holding. "What?"

**Tada! So I've been thinking about who should play who so give me some advice or thoughts or whatever. Tell me what you think**

**Romantica**

**Remus + Sirius = Misaki + Usagi**

**James + Lily = Takahiro + Manami**

**? = Sumi **

**Andromeda (not sure) = Aikawa**

**Lucious (Again not sure) = Isaka**

**Regulas = Usami Haruhiko **

**? = Usami chi chi (Should it just be Orion Black?)**

**Severus = Isaka's secretary**

**Egoist**

**Harry + Cedric = Hiroki + Nawaki**

**Terrorist**

**Oliver + Draco = Miyagi + Shinobu**

**Hermoine = Risako Miyagi's ex-wife (Totally not sure)**

**Age or relationship in Harry Potter doesn't matter with each other just giving me pairings you like or characters that you would think would be good here. And sorry no Severus match ups. If you like that that's cool but I'm not writing that nonsense.**


End file.
